


Baby, It's Cold Outside...

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - Any - Any - it's colder inside than it is outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3White_Mage3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/gifts).



> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ****
> 
> Prompt left by juliet316 at fic_promptly
> 
> ****
> 
> For 3white_mage3

Cougar burrowed deeper into his pile of blankets and glared at Jensen. It was _cold_ , damn it all to hell. Like, seriously cold. Cold enough to freeze gasoline kind of cold. Every time he breathed, he could see his own breath crystallizing in front of him. He was a fucking dragon.

Jake peeled off his garishly colored knitted sweater and threw another log onto the merrily crackling open fire.

“You chilly, Cougs?”

Cougar wondered how much concentration it would take to kill with a single glance.

“Dude, it’s not that cold.”

The narrowing of Cougar’s eyes was enough to make Jensen pause. Cougar was quite proud of that small fact.

“I’ll get another blanket.” Jake turned and all but ran for the bedroom. He returned a minute later with the duvet from the sinfully soft bed. “Here.” He threw it around Cougar’s shoulders. “Better?”

“It’s colder inside than it is outside,” Cougar muttered, pulling the duvet up to cover his nose. “Hate you.”

“You are the master of exaggeration.”

Jake was laughing at him, Cougar knew it, but he really didn’t want to leave his blanket cocoon. Kicking Jensen’s ass could wait until they were in warmer climbs.

Jake slid onto the sofa next to him, wiggling his toes at the fire. “It’s not like we’re in the Antarctic or anything. It’s only Canada.”

Again, Cougar responded only with narrowed eyes.

“Fine,” Jensen thumped his head back on the sofa. “Next time we get time off from wasting our lives chasing Max to every corner of the globe, we’ll go to Tahiti, deal?”

“We better,” Cougar growled.

“Just thought this would be nice,” Jake muttered, looking at his hands, reddened and warm from poking at the blazing logs. “Cozy, you know? Figured it’d be fun. Didn’t know we’d get snowed in.”

His bottom lip stuck out a little and he looked far younger than his twenty nine years. Cougar felt his bad mood lift slightly as guilt clawed at him.

“It’s not too bad, I guess. Nice cabin. Nice blankets.”

“Nice fire,” Jake added.

“Nice bourbon,” Cougar said, a smile pulling at his mouth.

“Nice snowboarding in the morning?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

Jensen laughed and lifted two of Cougar’s blankets in order to slide underneath. Leaning against Cougar, he looked at the flames dancing in the fireplace.

“Always wanted an open fire, you know, when I got my own place. Used to like watching ‘em. My mom said she could see castles and dragons in the flames. Then again, she was drunk a lot.”

Cougar drew a sharp breath, then forced himself to relax. Jake hadn’t had the easiest of childhoods, that much he knew. But details of exactly what had gone on were difficult to wheedle out of Jake, even when he was drunk or high. The few things Cougar had managed to find out were enough to make him wish he’d known Jake ten years before. Maybe he could have taught the wasters who called themselves Jake’s parents a thing or two about looking after people.

“Relax, dude,” Jake still sounded amused. “It’s all right.”

“Si,” Cougar wrapped an arm around Jensen’s shoulders and pulled him close, breathing in the scent of woodsmoke and cologne and warm skin. “It’s all right.”

They sat in silence for a while. The light faded as the snowstorm outside the little cabin increased in intensity. Soon only the fire lit the room.

“Thanks,” Cougar said softly. Hopefully Jake would understand that he meant, ‘thanks for this, it was actually a good idea, even though your choice of vacation destination leaves much to be desired.’

“No problem,” Jake smiled, pressing a kiss to Cougar’s jaw.

Cougar smiled. Yep, they understood each other perfectly.

 


End file.
